


Day 13: Keepsake

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack avait un petit ami qui l'a blessé, profondément. Remonter la pente n'est en rien facile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais vraiment pas envie de partir dans quelque chose de déprimant pour celui-là, mais c'est quand même arrivé...

Il détruisit définitivement le dossier intitulé « forever » en vidant la corbeille de bureau de son ordinateur. Cette fois, c'était fini ! Il tirait une croix sur son histoire avec ce connard qui l'avait détruit.

Il avait été trop gentil, trop compréhensif, alors qu'il se doutait bien qu'il le trompait. Savoir qu'il le faisait avec plusieurs personnes en même temps, hommes comme femmes, ça lui avait donné la nausée pendant des mois à chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait en train de faire. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru, pensant qu'on exagérait. Puis son ami Pitch était arrivé un matin avec son appareil photo et lui avait montré la dernière orgie de ce connard. Jack en avait eu des haut le cœur si violent qu'il n'avait pas atteint la salle de bain qu'il avait rendu son café et ses tartines à peine avalés.

Et remonter la pente avait été difficile. Il avait toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose, un truc spécial entre eux, mais quand il l'avait confronté avec les preuves, il avait juste haussé les épaules en lui demandant s'il voulait participer la prochaine fois. Leurs points de vue sur la fidélité et le sexe s'étaient alors vu en totale contradiction. Jack avait rompu par mail, chose qu'il méprisait pourtant au plus haut point mais il ne trouvait pas la force de lui dire en face. La réponse de l'autre ? « Si tu changes d'avis pour le sexe, tu sais où me trouver ». Heureusement que ses amis étaient là, sinon il serait devenu fou.

Deux ans étaient passés, et cette rupture lui avait fait tant de mal qu'il avait commencé à voir une psychiatre pour se reconstruire. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour, n'avait jamais accepté les avances de ceux qui avaient suivi et, par moment, il doutait même de sa propre capacité à aimer tout court, se disant parfois qu'il n'était pas un bon ami ou un bon frère. Heureusement, le docteur DunBroch lui redonnait du courage, et c'est grâce à elle s'il accepta un jour de prendre un café avec Hiccup, un camarade de l'université qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il avait mis près d'un mois avant d'accepter qu'Hiccup ne lui prenne la main, publiquement ou dans l'intimité de leurs maisons, un mois de plus pour le laisser l'embrasser sur la joue sans que l'auburn ne risque de se faire casser le nez, puis trois semaines pour enfin qu'ils échangent un premier baiser. A partir de là, Jack aurait du se sentir en confiance, mais ça ne fit que lui rappeler comme les choses allaient bien au début avec son ex. Il avait évité l'auburn pendant presque une semaine après ça. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé entre un mur et les bras d'Hiccup qui le fixait avec colère et tristesse.

_Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis-le-moi au lieu de m'éviter comme la peste. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu faire, peu importe ce que c'est. S'il te plait, Jack.

Il avait fixé la main couverte de tâches de rousseurs qui se rapprocha de son visage pendant qu'il parlait et ferma les yeux en sursautant lorsqu'elle frôla sa joue. Hiccup se recula alors et soupira.

_Tu ne m'aimes pas en fait... j'aurais du comprendre dès le début...

Il était alors parti précipitamment, et Jack était tombé au sol, des sanglots le prenant et ses larmes inondant ses joues. Le souvenir de son ex lui pourrissait la vie, tellement encore qu'il se gifla, littéralement, en rentrant chez lui. L'idée que c'était fini avec Hiccup lui donna de nouveaux haut-le-coeur, qu'il réprima du mieux qu'il put en fixant les photos qu'ils avaient fait ensemble avec son portable. L'auburn lui avait permis de retrouver enfin une stabilité et une confiance en lui qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps, et le perdre lui brisait le cœur. C'est là qu'il alluma son ordinateur portable et mit le dossier comprenant toutes les photos et vidéos de son ex et lui dans la corbeille avant de tout supprimer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il réalisa comme il se sentait mieux. Le docteur DunBroch lui avait demandé de le faire lorsqu'il se sentirait près à aller de l'avant, et inconsciemment, il l'avait fait.

Une heure plus tard, il sonna à la porte de la maison d'Hiccup, une femme aux longs cheveux auburn lui ouvrit. Il reconnut rapidement la mère de son petit ami, Valka.

_Jack ? Hiccup ne m'a pas prévenu que tu viendrais...

_Il ne le sait pas... hum, est-ce qu'il est là ?

Elle arqua un sourcil et lui fit signe d'entrer.

_Il est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre sans même nous saluer dès son retour...

_Justement, je suis là pour tout lui expliquer.

Elle le fixa et le détailla de la tête au pied, puis lui indiqua les escaliers, qu'il emprunta. Devant la porte de la chambre, il souffla pour se donner du courage et toqua trois petits coups.

_Entrez, vint la voix enrouée de l'auburn.

Il le fit et vit d'abord que l'auburn était dos à lui, allongé sur son lit avec son oreiller entre les mains, reniflant.

_Il... il ne m'aime pas, maman. J'ai cru qu'il était timide ou qu'il avait juste peur que j'aille trop vite mais... mais il a eu peur de moi, il... il ne voulait pas que je le touche... je suis si stupide d'y avoir cru...

Jack referma la porte en s'humidifiant les lèvres et se rendit jusqu'au lit, où il s'assit en retenant son souffle.

_Je t'aime vraiment, Hic.

L'auburn se tourna et se redressa, ses yeux écarquillaient, rougit par des larmes que Jack regrettait de lui avoir provoqué.

_Avant toi, il y avait un autre homme... il m'a fait beaucoup de mal et je... je suis encore en train de remonté la pente, même si ça fait déjà deux ans... et je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu es responsable. C'est moi, je ne suis pas rationnel, et...

_Il te frappait ? Il te traitait mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Jack ?

L'argenté passa une heure à lui expliquait tout, des larmes se joignant à son récit en cours de route, mais plus il parlait à l'auburn, plus il avait l'impression qu'un poids le quittait. Hiccup le prit dans ses bras à un moment et ils restèrent à se serraient ensemble, dans un petit cocon de douceur et d'amour rien qu'à eux.

_Je ne te ferais jamais du mal, Jack. Jamais.

Il hocha la tête et se laissa embrasser, retournant même le baiser. Sa thérapie était en bonne voie, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Hiccup, il était certain qu'un jour, il serait guéri.


End file.
